


Forgive Me

by Knockknockitssatan



Series: Turning Into You [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Loss of Trust, Love, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Remadora, Romance, Trust, Trust Issues, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan





	Forgive Me

  
Remus lay in the dark quiet room, his wife snuggled up against him, exhausted and half asleep. He stared into the darkness, thoughts and memories rushing through his head.

Wasted time. Wasted years. All because of something he could never take back and never change. Now, he's gone forever. He runs his fingers through his sleeping wife's hair. He loves her. He'd been torn when his lover returned but he chose her. Sirius had changed, they both knew this. Things would never be able to go back to the way they were. They accepted it. Yet, it still felt as if a part of him was missing. Not just the man he loved but his best mate, his pack mate, one of the three friends that put everything into making his personal hell bearable and fuck the risk. He was the last.

He attempted to push all of these thoughts away as he sunk into a restless sleep.

He woke up to notice Tonks was no longer by his side. He figured she was most likely down stairs helping Molly with breakfast.

The house was oddly quiet as he walked down the stairs. He looked in the dining room to see no one was there, nor in the kitchen.

"Must have popped out." He thought.

He heard rustling come from the lounge. He walked out of the Kitchen and towards the noise. The whole house was lit with the warm calming sunshine that came in through the windows. On the couch in the lounge sat a familiar figure. The Daily Prophet covered everything from the waist up, but, just from the black denim stretched tightly on thin legs, leading down to black bucker boots, anyone could tell who the figure was. It's identity was confirmed when pale boney fingers lowered the paper to turn the page. Silver eyes looked up to meet Remus's, accompanied by a bright tooth smile.

"Morning Moony." Sirius said.

Remus stood in shock. This couldn't be real. He walked forward cautiously, watching sirius read the paper, his face now in full view. Remus stopped right in front of him, looming over the man. He reached out and tucked a rouge strand of hair behind his ear. He let his hand run down his friends stumbled face, then cupped his hand around the side. He felt Sirius's cheeks raise in a smile.

"You know Rem, if you're gonna touch me like that, a girl can't help but expect a ki-." He was cut off by Remus's searing kiss.

Remus felt tears run down his face as he stayed unmoving. He didn't want it to end. He wanted it to be real so bad. He finally pulled away, really not wanting to, but he needed answers.

"I watched you die. She killed you. You fell through the veil. No one comes back from that!"

Sirius lowered Remus next to him on the couch. He held the back of his hand against the taller man's head.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare love." Sirius gave a sympathetic smile.

Remus lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the man's small frame holding him close.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! i should've known better! I should have known better! I should have helped you but I didn't I just listened to everyone else! I was just scared! I was scared shitless!"

Sirius rubbed his back and ran his fingers through his sold curls.

"It's ok love." He said softly. "It was a war. We were all scared shitless."

Remus cried into Sirius's chest, his tears soaking through his thin black button up.

"When we were younger. I lead snivilles to you in the middle of the moon." He whispered in Remus's ear. Remus held his breath in order to hear him.

"You forgave me. It took years... But still. You forgave me for something unforgivable. Something I never forgave myself for." He rested his chin on the top of Remus's head. "While in Azkaban there was little I could do. But I could think. I thought of you." He lifted Remus's head a wiped away tears. with his thumb. "The thought of you kept me sane. I dwelled on the thought of seeing you again as a free man, an innocent man. I wanted nothing more than to hold you again, touch you, kiss you. You were never the one I blamed. Yes I felt betrayed. But, I realized that when all of the evidence is against someone, it's hard to trust anything they say." He smiled softly. Remus buried his face into the crook of Sirius's neck.

"When I came back I knew it wouldn't be the same. We'd both changed and matured. Being around you, laughing, reminiscing, even the chaste touches we shared made me the happiest man in the world."

Remus felt Sirius's head tilt up towards the ceiling.

"She loves you very much you know? You're good for each other."

Remus pressed his ear to Sirius's chest listening closely to his heart beat. He closed his eyes and committed the rhythm to memory never to be forgotten.

"She reminds me so much of her mother." Sirius chuckled. "She was always a rule breaker too... Always kind in a forceful sort of way. Trustworthy. I never hand a secret I couldn't share with Andy." He smiled.

Remus leaned back, still gripping Sirius's waist softly.

"You need to trust her. She can help you. No mater how much you think you don't, you deserve love Moony." He caressed Remus's tear stained face. Remus leaned into the touch as thoughts swirled in his head.

"I couldn't have picked a better partner for you." He smiled.

"I forgive you. I love you. I want you to be happy."

Sirius wrapped a hand around the back of Remus's neck and pushed their foreheads together.

"All is forgiven... It's time to let go."

A sobbed escaped Remus. He finally spoke after what seemed like forever.

"I love you!" He pulled the thinner man close and felt a smile stretch across his face as he kissed his lips.

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart?"

Remus opened his eyes at the sound of the female voice. Dora was holding him close and wiping away his tears as Sirius did.

"What's wrong love?"

He hugged her and cried into her shoulder.

"I miss him too." She whispered.

Remus leaned back until they were face to face.

"Marry me." He said more than asked.

She smiled.

"About time you asked.'

"I love you." He whispered over her lips.

"I love you too." She kissed him.

With that Remus was able to sleep, thinking of the future he had with the woman he loved.


End file.
